Dans la mélodie des cieux
by Xhea
Summary: Chaque note, chaque arpège, s'enchaîne, s'envole, emportent l'âme et l'illumine. Dans le Néant, la Lumière, le Jour et la Nuit. Au plus haut d'une montagne de feu, au coeur des Abysses, au sein des cieux ou bien entouré d'une profonde forêt, elles sont partout. OS 2 : Le menuet des bois
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et d'OS. Voilà, le décor est planté. Salut !

...

Non, j'blague. Oui, il y aura des petits textes, mais promis il y aura plus d'explications hein ! Donc celui d'aujourd'hui parle de Skull Kid et Link. Ils ont un but commun, tous les deux, et toutes les vidéos qui sont sorties ces derniers temps me l'ont rappelées, comme un bon coup de poing. Alors voilà, il fallait que je tapote sur mon clavier. En espérant que vous aimerez, et que vous partagerai votre avis avec moi :)

* * *

**Genre :** Angst

**Personnage :** Link et Skull Kid

**Période :** Fin de Majora's Mask

**NdA :** Tic-Tac

* * *

_"Heh heh... Merci... Tu es gentil... Hum... Je peux te poser... Une question ? Le bon choix... Quel est-il ? Je veux dire... Si tu fais le bon choix... Est-ce que tous... Le monde sera vraiment... Heureux ?" _**Enfant de la Lune**

* * *

Tic Tac.

Le temps file, inlassablement, et moi je reste là, plongé dans tes yeux, plongé dans ta mélancolie. J'entends tes larmes, elles dévalent tes joues pour sombrer vers le sol, dans un fracas assourdissant. Ce bruit là fait mal, il m'enveloppe et me déchire de part en part. De tristesse ou de douleur, je ne saurais dire. Mais je les vois, je les entends, et je me moque des mots, me moque des actes, ne me fie qu'au regard.

Tic Tac.

Je ne vois qu'un enfant face à moi, perdu dans les profondeurs des bois, seul et désespéré. Je ne vois qu'un enfant éperdu d'amour, souhaitant rire par-dessus tout, et ne trouvant que les farces pour seules compagnes. Je ne vois qu'un enfant perdu dans sa solitude, tentant d'appeler à l'aide, ne s'attirant que la haine. Ce que je vois dans cet enfant, c'est moi. Un enfant sans fée, sans amie à qui parlait des tracas de la vie.

Tic Tac.

Moi aussi je cherche cette amie. Et je ne la trouve pas. Je l'attends derrière chaque brin d'herbe, chaque pierre, dans chacune des rivières que je croise. Je prie vers le ciel son retour. Mais rien. Je suis seul, moi aussi. J'entends tes larmes, et tes appelles de détresses, enfant des bois. J'en oublie la Lune, qui nous regarde de toute sa haine, elle ne m'effraie plus. Il n'y a que toi et ta solitude, et ma main tendu vers les tiennes.

Tic Tac.

Les notes s'enchaînent et résonne l'appel. Ils sont là, tous les quatre, eux aussi te tendent la main. Il n'y a plus que ce masque entre eux et toi, entre vous et vos rires, entre vous et le monde. C'est Majora qui retient l'enfant perdu dans les bois, et toi qui te caches derrière lui, n'osant lever les yeux vers le ciel, vers quatre amis qui t'attendent et te cherchent.

Tic Tac.

Tic Tac.

Tic… Tac.

… Tac.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Ce drabble/OS fait suite à une replongée dans l'histoire de Skyward Sword. Pas mal de vidéos d'ailleurs... Alors j'ai voulu faire un mixte entre Ocarina of Time et Skyward Sword. Deux bouts d'une histoire qu'on ne connaît pas très bien. Et je pense que je vais vous perdre si je parle encore de cette façon plus longtemps, alors je vous laisse à la lecture !

Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

**_L'histoire telle que la raconte les hommes_**

* * *

_Il était une fois - si ce n'est il fut un temps -, un guerrier se battant pour une Déesse. Il lui avait fait don de sa vie, et elle avait juré de chérir ce présent comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Le guerrier s'était confronté aux ennemis de la Déesse, bravement, et les avait terrassés. Jour après jour, il se dressait entre eux et sa maîtresse, sans jamais faillir. Il ne s'était jamais retourné, n'avait jamais posé le genou à terre. Il s'était fièrement battu, venant à bout de la moindre menace, vouant sa vie à la sienne. Quand elle disparaissait, il la retrouvait, quand elle souffrait, il la soignait. Quand elle l'appelait à l'aide, il répondait. Et lorsque, couvert de sang, il lui arrivait de se reposait, elle lui offrait ses bras, pour qu'il y pose sa tête, et ferme ses yeux quelques temps, soignant ses blessures et son âme meurtri pour les coups. _

_Son Héros souffrait, la Déesse le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait faire que peu de choses pour apaiser ses maux, et chaque jour, elle priait pour lui, pour sa vie et sa survie. Elle tentait de le protéger autant qu'il la protégeait, lui apportant sa lumière aux heures les plus sombres. _

_Elle se prit alors à rêver. Le Héros et elle, tous deux regardant dans la même direction, le Soleil se levant pour saluer leur terre, lavait de toute trace du Mal. C'était un doux rêve, qu'elle partageait souvent avec son protecteur, lui contant les merveilles de cette terre fabuleuse. Et il rêvait ensemble, souhaitant de tout leur cœur voir ce jour arriver. _

_Mais un beau jour, un ennemi plus fort que les autres se dressa sur leur route. Le Néant était à leur porte, et voulait emmener la Déesse, et avec elle, le monde qu'elle avait créé. Le Héros fit face, mais se retrouva bien vite à court de moyen, la haine du Néant annihilant ses forces. Il posa un genou en terre, puis l'autre, et finit par baisser la tête, s'avouant vaincu, ne pouvant regarder sa Déesse dans les yeux, tandis qu'autour de lui le feu régnait en maître, réduisant à néant leurs beaux efforts. _

_Le Néant n'eut aucune pitié. Il pilla, brûla et tua tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin, exterminant la moindre créature, volant les moindres trésors de ce beau monde naissant. Et quand le Héros rendit son dernier souffle, avec lui s'en alla le dernier espoir de la Déesse. Pourtant, elle ne rendit pas les armes. Elle continua de lutter, fièrement, se refusant au Néant, dont les assauts se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Elle finit par envoyer ses terres vers les cieux, dans l'espoir que le Mal ne puisse les atteindre. Puis elle mit fin à ses jours, devant les yeux du Néant, offrant sa vie pour sceller la sienne, dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. _

_C'est ainsi que mourut un mythe, et naquit une légende._

_Et dans le feu et dans le sang, le Héros revint au côté de l'héritière de la Déesse. Et tous deux, mains dans la main, mirent fin au règne du Néant._

-C'est ainsi que vint à la vie la douce terre d'Hylia, porteuse de mille maux et de millions de bonheurs. En son cœur réside le Néant, mais également l'amour d'une Déesse qui donna sa vie pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. On dit que son Héros continue de se dresser contre le Mal, protégeant les héritiers du sang de la Déesse. Ont dit aussi que leurs deux âmes sont liées à travers le temps, mû par la même force de conviction, leurs yeux tournaient dans la même direction.

Les paroles furent douces, malgré le sang qui les noyait. Il y avait de l'amour dans chacun des mots, rassurant l'enfant qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Les forces de celles-ci la fuyaient pourtant, si vite qu'elle doutait de parvenir à son but. Mais, lorsqu'elle termina son histoire, elle fit face à l'arbre le plus grand qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Avec soulagement.

-Je vous en prie, Vénérable Arbre Mojo, prenez soin de mon fils. Il est promis à un grand avenir. Faites que la guerre ne l'emporte pas. Et dites-lui… Que je l'aime.

La mère serra une dernière fois l'enfant dans ses bras, et s'éteignit là, doucement, sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour Link. Son petit Héros à elle allait vivre.

* * *

_Un avis sur la question ? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

L'attente de Breath of the Wild me pousse à me replonger dans l'univers de The Legend of Zelda, et à mettre le nez dans les fichiers qui pullulent sur mon ordi, remplis d'OS non terminés. En voici un qui était fini, et qui n'a jamais été publié. Très simple.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le menuet des bois**

* * *

Dans les méandres des bois sombres s'élève un temple. Il était beau autrefois. Les fées s'y réunissaient pour chanter et louer les bienfaits des Déesses. C'était l'occasion d'une fête, grande et belle, plus joyeuse que tout ce que pouvaient imaginer les Hyliens, les Zoras, ou les Gorons. Toutes les créatures de la forêt venaient alors, et prêtaient leurs voix à celles des fées. Il n'y avait que de la joie dans l'air, ces jours-là. Et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Leurs rires à tous résonnaient alors dans tous les bois perdus, jusqu'à l'orée de la plaine d'Hyrule, et le printemps était déclaré.

Des jours de paix comme il en existait par milliers au sein de la grande plaine. Des jours où la Grâce des Déesses ne faisait aucun doute, parce que pour chaque Hylien qui tendait son oreille pointue, c'était le rire des trois divinités qu'ils entendaient. Et ils étaient tous heureux, comme ça. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

Seulement, la guerre vint à troubler cette paix. Bientôt, le rire des petites fées n'étaient plus entendus dans la plaine. Plus personne ne tendait l'oreille. Ils étaient tous cachés, retranchés chez eux, dans la peur d'être emportés au beau milieu des malheurs des affrontements. Le choc des armes se percutant était partout, troublant le silence lourd qui s'était installé partout. Il n'y avait plus de paix, plus de printemps à fêter, et plus de petites fées à entendre chanter.

Pensant y trouver une arme pour gagner en pouvoir, un homme s'avança un jour vers le beau temple de la forêt. Il se pensait fort, imprenable, et surtout invulnérable. Son armure portait les traces de nombreux combats. Sa peau était constellée de cicatrices, toutes plus ou moins profondes.

Les petites fées étaient bien là, tristes de ne plus être entendues, tristes de voir leurs amis des bois fuir et se cacher. Alors elles restaient devant la bâtisse, gardant son entrée, attendant les jours de paix. Elles virent l'homme approcher. Elles tentèrent de l'arrêter. Mais lui ne les vit pas, et entra dans le temple.

De ce qu'il advint de lui, nul ne le sait. Seul un cri résonna dans la nuit, faisant fuir les fées qui ne revinrent jamais sur les lieux, trop apeurées à l'idée de ce qu'elles pourraient trouver au sein du bâtiment. Elles préférèrent se joindre au Vénérable Arbre Mojo, et partager sa sagesse.

Le temple lui, tomba en ruine. Son accès devint difficile, et plus personne ne s'aventura à l'intérieur, la rumeur d'un esprit de haine enflant d'année en année. Et toujours le cliquetis de chaîne se faisait entendre, non loin de son entrée. Toujours, lancinant. Toujours…

Vint un jeune Hylien au cœur pur. Il n'y avait dans ses yeux aucune soif de pouvoir. Uniquement un désir de justice, la volonté simple de mettre fin à la ruine qui prenait son pays, anéantissant l'œuvre de ses créatrices. Alors, à son tour il s'aventura au sein du temple, une fée silencieuse à ses côtés.

La petite créature à ses côtés s'était mise à chanter, réflexe d'un temps passé. Pourtant, au loin, le jeune homme pouvait entendre le son de chaînes que l'on traînaient au sol, lentement. Il n'aurait su dire dans quelle direction le propriétaire se dirigeait, en revanche. Il continua d'avancer, admirant la beauté des lieux, que le temps n'avait pas réussi à totalement altérer. Les fontaines laissaient s'échapper une eau claire, la végétation était luxuriante, et même les créatures qui hantaient les lieux n'arrivaient pas à le détacher d'un tel spectacle. Puis il pénétra dans une pièce, éclairé par une seule et unique torche. Le bruit de l'acier rencontrant le sol ne pouvait être ignoré.

Il les entendit clairement glisser au sol, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quand elles s'approchèrent de la source de lumière, le jeune homme put enfin détailler son vis-à-vis. Une âme, dévastée par les années d'errances.

Le spectre portait des haillons uniformes, semblant tenir par sa simple volonté. Ils portaient les traces de lutte intenses, de combats acharnés pour défendre sa vie. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur eux, comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin de cette trace pour prouver la souffrance qu'avait subi l'esprit.

Son visage n'était pas visible, caché sous un imposant capuchon. Mais deux yeux d'un rouge sanglants se devinaient, transperçant l'âme de quiconque croiserait leur chemin. Et partout autour du corps du défunt, des chaînes l'alourdissant, le clouant presque au sol, lui donnant un air misérable et terrifiant. Il se traînait vers le jeune Hylien, dans un râle exténuait, comme si l'air qu'il parvenait à inspirer lui brûlait les poumons, le déchirant de l'intérieur.

Mais le spectre se redressa finalement, comme si les liens qui l'enserraient n'étaient pas plus lourds qu'une plume.

-J'ai mené des guerres de mon vivant. Ma mort ne fut pas des plus plaisantes, et mes tourments continuèrent, jusque dans ma mort. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, jeune fou, mais saches que si de mon vivant j'étais un fier guerrier, la mort n'a pas fait de moi un lâche. Bats-toi.

Puis la torche se consuma, réduisant la faible lumière à néant.

Des griffes lacérèrent le dos du jeune homme, le projetant en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ni même de dégainer son arme qu'il sentit un choc dans son estomac se propager dans tout son corps, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. La suite fut un long défilé de coups qu'il encaissa plus ou moins bien, sous les cris de terreurs de la petite fée qui l'accompagnait, qui tentait de l'aider, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le bruit des chaînes était partout, l'empêchant de repérer son ennemi, le laissant à la merci de la créature.

Finalement, l'Hylien réussit à parer un coup, puis put attraper son arme. Les chaînes s'étaient arrêtées de cliqueter, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il n'attendait plus que la reprise de leur ode sinistre, pour pouvoir frapper. L'attente ne fut pas bien longue, et Excalibur put enfin trancher le spectre qui la narguait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

La lumière revint dans la petite pièce, éblouissant l'épéiste. A terre, face à lui, une lueur d'un violet sombre semblait rire à gorge déployé. Les restes du spectre se moquaient visiblement de lui, sous l'air outré de la petite fée. La lueur crépitée, comme un petit feu de bois, et déjà elle paraissait perdre en intensité. Mais la voix qui l'avait interpellée quelques instants auparavant s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans l'air, d'un ton plus léger cette fois.

-Vous m'avez défait, jeune guerrier. Pour cet acte, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. Je peux enfin trouver le repos qui me fuit depuis maintenant tant d'années. Mon chemin se termine ici, et avec se trouve la récompense pour laquelle vous vous êtes battu. Nul autre que vous ne la mérite. Puisse la Grâce des Déesses vous suivre encore longtemps.

Le jeune homme se permis enfin de respirer, tandis que les restes du spectre partaient en fumée. Les chaînes étaient restées à terre, définitivement clouées au sol. Et dans l'air alentour un poids semblait s'être envolé.

Quand le jeune homme s'en alla finalement, les créatures qui hantaient les lieux avaient fui, craignant le retour de la lumière, et la Justice que le jeune homme avait porté avec lui. Le gardien des lieux n'était plus. Déjà deux petites fées semblaient s'être données rendez-vous au pied du grand temple, chantant les bienfaits que le jeune homme avait apporté à leur belle forêt. Et dans les bois perdus résonnait à nouveau les rires des petites fées des bois, ainsi que de leurs amis. Pas encore assez pour atteindre la grande plaine, mais suffisamment pour redonner le sourire aux enfants perdus et leurs oreilles attentives.

Enfin le printemps était de retour.


End file.
